d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuo-Toa, Whip (Cleric 2), CR 4
Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic) - Cleric 2 ' Hit Dice: 2d8 + 6 + 2d8 + 6 (30 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 ft., swim 50 ft. Armor Class: 23 (+1 dex, +6 natural, +4 scale mail armor, +2 heavy steel shield), touch 11, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+3 Attack: Shortspear +3 melee (1d6) or bite +3 melee (1d4) Full Attack: Shortspear +3 melee (1d6) and bite -2 melee (1d4) Space/Reach: 5ft./5ft. Special Attacks: Lightning Bolt, Rebuking Undead, Smite Special Qualities: Adhesive, Amphibious, Immunity to Poison and Paralysis, Keen Sight, Light Blindness, Resistance to Electricty 10, Slippery Saves: Fort +8 Ref +4 Will +11 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 12, Con 17, Int 16, Wis 20, Cha 8 Skills: Concentration +6 (+10), Escape Artist +10*, Knowledge(Religion) +10, Listen +11, Search +10, Spellcraft +10, Spot +15, Swim -2* (* includes armor check penalty) Feats: Alertness(Bonus), Great Fortitude, Combat Casting Alignment: Neutral Evil ''Kuo-Toan whips are the representatives of the Sea Mother in a Kuo-Toan city. They stand roughly 5 feet tall and weigh about 160 pounds. Their arms and legs are slender, almost willowy, ending in broad hands and distended feet that look much like flippers and exit from their huge scale mail armor. Their fishlike, bulletheaded head has bulging, silver black eyes and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. Most kuo-toan whips carry adhesive steel shields which they obtain from surface dwellers. Kuo toas speak Kuo-Toan, Undercommon and Aquan. Combat: '''Lightning Bolt (Su): Two or more kuo-toa clerics (known as "whips") operating together can generate a stroke of lightning every 1d4 rounds. The whips must join hands to launch the bolt but need merely remain within 30 feet of one another while it builds. The lightning bolt deals 1d6 points of damage per whip, but a successful Reflex save halves this amount (save DC 13 + number of whips). Keen Sight (Ex): ' Kuo-toas have excellent vision thanks to their two independently focusing eyes. Their eyesight is so keen that they can spot a moving object or creature even if it is invisible, ethereal, or astral. Only by remaining perfectly still can such objects or creatures avoid their notice. '''Slippery (Ex): ' All kuo-toas secrete an oily film that makes them difficult to grapple or snare. Webs, magic or otherwise, don't affect kuo-toas, and they usually can wriggle free from most other forms of confinement. 'Adhesive (Ex): ' Kuo-toas use their own body oil and other materials to give their shields a finish almost like flypaper, holding fast any creatures or items touching them. Anyone who makes an unsuccessful melee attack against a kuo-toa must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 14), or the attacker's weapon sticks to the shield and is yanked out of the wielder's grip. Creatures using natural weapons are automatically grappled if they get stuck. 'Immunities (Ex): ' Kuo-toas are immune to poison and paralysis. The various hold spells also have no effect on them, and their keen sight automatically detects figments for what they are. 'Light Blindness (Ex): ' Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds kuo-toas for 1 round. In addition, they suffer a -1 circumstance penalty to all attack rolls, saves, and checks while operating in bright light. 'Amphibious (Ex): ' Although kuo-toas breathe by means of gills, they can survive indefinitely on land. 'Skills: ' Kuo-toas receive a +15 racial bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +4 racial bonus to Spot and Search checks. 'Smite (Su): ' Once per day a Kuo Toan Whip may make a single melee attack with a +4 bonus on attack rolls and a bonus on damage rolls equal to his cleric level (if he hits). He must declare the smite before making the attack. This ability is granted by the Destruction domain. '''Spells: A Kuo-Toan Whip casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. He meditates and prays for one hour every night cycle in order to regain his daily allotment of spells. His domains are Destruction and Evil. He may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he usually has these spells prepared: Kuo Toan Whip's spells prepared Level Spells (DC 15 + spell level) 0 Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Inflict Minor Wounds, Read Magic 1 Bless, Cure Light Wounds, Entropic Shield, Shield of Faith, Protection from Good(*) (*) - Domain Spell. category:CR 4 Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Aquatic Category:Kuo-Toa Category:Cleric